


Don't Leave A Message After The Beep

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arc-V Angst Week, Gen, implied guardianshipping, other characters are mentioned only just barely, the best response to suffering is making art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Shinji doesn't have the time to listen to unknown numbers. He can find out more than he wants to know on his own.





	Don't Leave A Message After The Beep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revolution, Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046285) by [kiite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite). 



> Arc V Angst Week. Day 5: Society  
> (Best to read Kiite's story first, as it explains more context. I wrote this version because their story absolutely destroyed my heart, and I wanted to help Shinji suffer.)

Shinji’s eyes creaked open, complaining as he rolled onto his back. His brain was pulsing; it felt ready to shatter his skull any minute. Worry clung to his skin like a film, but he couldn’t focus on why. Using the wall as leverage, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Wait, wall? He was outside, sure… but _where_ was he? The alley he woke in didn’t seem anything like the alleys nearby the house- not that he knew the niches of all the alleyways in the Commons.

Even as his head calmed down, he couldn’t remember anything that happened prior. All he could remember was leading the riots in the street but after that… nothing. And judging by the silence, they certainly weren’t going on right now. Maybe he had anything on his disc? Well, there was a message, so maybe that was Crow? Or Damon or Tony?

It wasn’t. Shinji frowned as he realized he didn’t recognize the number. Probably spam. Probably _Yuuya_ rubbing it in his face that he can captivate a nation better than him. “Yeah right,” he said, pressing the X button, deleting the message. He slapped it back onto his wrist with a huff. There were _other_ ways he could find out information.

He set off on foot (he couldn’t find HoneyBee for the life of him) back home. The alley was a mystery, so Shinji somewhat struggled to find his way back. After recognizing some profane (yet familiar) graffiti, Shinji knew where he was, turning left with a sprint. He was close.

BlackBird wasn’t outside the house, nor was Honeybee. Shinji tested the door, finding it was still unlocked (Crow must not have thought to lock the door before they were arrested that day). He walked in, noting all the dust that covered the counters and the lights were all off. Flicking them on, he saw a familiar and loving face. “Crow!” He all but shouted, running over to hug the man, only to fall over instead. Shinji blinked looking back. He was just… _imagining him?_

There was… no one. No smiling faces asking where he had been. No one telling him he needed to be less reckless. Nothing. He pushed himself off the ground, dusting off the dirt with a small pant. What was going on?

“Damon! Tony!” Shinji shouted outside their hangout. Before Crow took in Shinji, he used to live with them. It was a bit run down, but it was more pleasant without one too many roommates, he was sure. He pushed his face to the metal wire fence, noting that neither DeadlyKomodo or BluePanther were outside. The top had barbed wire above it (which was either hastily applied, or there was an attempt to remove it) so he decided to keep walking.

The worst part- well, _after_ the whole “friends and family are missing” bit- was that almost no one was on the street. Normally, everyone cleared the area much later than now. The night was dangerous, but the day was fairly safe. You couldn’t go half a mile without running into an orphan or two. _Where was everybody?_

A small child crossed his path up ahead. Unfortunately, not one of his children, but still a child nonetheless. Shinji’s eyes widened and turned cold, catching the telltale glint of a golden marker. But- But- _But she couldn’t be much older than Tanner!_ Why would they mark someone as young her? Her mother (caretaker? aunt?) came out, taking her hand, leading her inside. Shinji’s head pulsed in pain seeing the she _too_ had a marker. What the fuck. Why would- Just… why?

His hand slapped up to his cheeks, his fingers digging into his skin trying to find a smooth patch. He turned and lowered his hands, staring into a reflective piece of metal. He… didn’t have one. Why would an innocent looking woman and her child have markers? But not him? After all… What happened while he was out?

He kept walking, eye twitching seeing Sector Security. He held his breath walking by. Despite his activity in the riots… he wasn’t stopped? Could it be that he died, forced to roam the streets as a ghost? But the dirt moved as he walked… and he felt pain when he fell earlier…

Everywhere he turned, people had markers. Young and old. People that couldn’t have partaken in the riots, much less any crimes. His eyes dilated, seeing a floating discarded newspaper. Maybe it was recent. Maybe it had answers. He had to take the gamble. He bet on the strength of his legs and chased after it. The wind in the Commons was never too strong, so he managed to catch up to it.

Of course he didn’t account for the wire on the ground, causing him to trip into a puddle of mud, the paper plopping on to his face. Well, _technically_ it was a success.

He pulled the paper into his vision, physically shaking when he registered the headline. “Commons Scum Captured for Pathetic Attempt of Anarchy” His heart was on fire, skin turning cold. He looked to the picture provided. It was a sad picture of Crow in handcuffs. He was crying. Bruises littered his exposed shoulders- not to mention his shirt wasn’t in great condition. Shinji couldn’t even manage to read the caption underneath, huge tears bubbling down his face, flooding his eyes.

_“What have I done?”_


End file.
